Support is requested for the International workshop for Scleroderma Research. This workshop, held biennially since 1990, focuses on basic research related to the pathogenesis of scleroderma. Scientific sessions cover autoimmunity, genetics, gene expression, vascular injury, animal models, fibrosis and matrix metabolism. Clinically-related areas such as novel therapeutics and development of measures of disease are also covered. The Workshop has brought together investigators in scleroderma from throughout the world along with prominent researchers in related disciplines. Attendance has grown to approximately 150 attendees for the last three workshops. The Workshop has been chaired since its inception by Drs. Joseph Korn of Boston University and Carol Black of the University College, London. The 2002 workshop is scheduled for Woods Hole, MA in May 2002. Workshops alternate between the U.K. and the U.S. The 2004 Workshop will be in Cambridge, England and the 2006 Workshop in the greater Boston area.